doodlebopsfandomcom-20200214-history
What Did You See Today?
What Did You See Today? was the twenty-fourth episode of Season 1 of The Doodlebops. Characters *Deedee Doodle *Rooney Doodle *Moe Doodle *Mudge *Alien (cameo) *Mr. Moosehead *Chicken (many cameos) *Mazz *People at the park *Bus Driver Bob *People watching the concert Synopsis The Doodlebops have a new song in the works. It's got an instrumental, but no lyrics. When they were singing it, they didn't have any lyrics. All they sang were "la" notes. When Mazz came, they asked her if they can have one of her old grocery lists for inspiration. When she left, they sang the items on the Grocery list. It didn't work. They finally decided to come up with lyrics by observing the things at their local park, but, before they went, Moe pulled the rope. Deedee and Rooney sang about what happened when Moe pulled the rope. The Doodlebops went outside to the park and write everything they saw and did in their notebooks they brought with them: Moe swinging on a swing with a girl, Rooney making sandcastles with some kids, Deedee on a spring horse, the Doodlebops taking turns on a slide (Moe went up the slide, too), and sitting by a large tree. On the tour bus, the Doodlebops decided to include their bus ride and Bus Driver Bob in their song. When they arrived at the venue, they found that the door was locked, so the trio checked other entrances (one of which Moe broke the handle of). When they finally got inside, they sang and danced to a song called Tell Me What You Saw. Trivia *'Where's Moe?:' Deedee and Rooney act as detectives who search for Moe. Moe keeps throwing paper footprints around Doodlebop Central to confuse them. They end up finding him behind the big doors (dubbed "door #3" by Deedee). *The songs that were sung at the concert are Tell Me What You Saw, Gibble Gobble Nabber Gabber (Backwards Kind of Day), She's Queen for a Day and Thank You. *When the Doodlebops recite the pledge, Deedee and Rooney wave their walkie-talkies and Moe waves his paper footprints. *Before the Doodlebops sing Gibble Gobble Nabber Gabber, Bus Driver Bob wants to create his own song, and he does - with encouragement from the Doodlebops, he makes up a song called Bus Driver Bob's Song. *The Doodlebops' methods of trying to find lyrics: **For rehearsals for what would become Tell Me What You Saw, they only sing "la" notes. **They take Mazz's grocery list and make up a song with the items on the list. **Moe suggests after he pulls the rope, the other two can make up a song about that. **They visited the park and played with kids so they can get ideas. *This is the only time the Doodlebops do not use their flags for the pledge. *The part where the Doodlebops sing the song with Mazz's grocery list has been popular with the Together Forever community. Watch Episode